


Shirt Thief

by commandershakarian



Series: Heir of Ash and Fire [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Flannel Shirt Prompt, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Nydo Elgrin wakes up and finds that his favorite shirt is missing. He should have guessed where he would find it.





	

Nydo Elgrin’s olive green eyes slanted in annoyance when he realized that his favorite shirt was missing from the closet. Grumbling under his breath, he slammed the door closed and let his gaze roam over the room. The blankets from his bed were on the floor. His clothes from the day before were hanging over the back of the desk chair. The rest of the bedroom was in its usual order and there was still no sign of the flannel. **  
**

Releasing a large sigh, the mercenary pulled a tank top over his head, knowing that he’d have to make due with what he had. Coffee was needed first before he could make a decision on what shirt he would replace it with for the day.

When he entered his small yet functional kitchen, the smell of coffee beans was welcoming. There was no hesitation on his part to pour a large mug of the caffeinated elixir. While he waited for it to cool, he opened the upper cabinets looking for the sugar. Footsteps drew his attention away from his coffee preparations a moment later and his eyes narrowed at the sight that greeted him.

His longtime girlfriend was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, showered and dressed for the day, in the flannel that he’d spent the last twenty minutes searching for. She approached the coffee maker, humming a song that he didn’t recognize. She tapped her hips against his to move him out of the way and she reached for the pot.

Nydo leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raised as he watched Izzy prepare her drink. Then he couldn’t help himself. “So when were you planning on telling me about the shirt?”

Izzy glanced at him, blue eyes confused. “What?”

Nydo waved towards her outfit, amused yet irritated. Sometimes living with Izzy was difficult. “The flannel. I was going to wear it out today. You stole it.”

Izzy glanced down at what she was wearing before shrugging. “It’s cold out today and I don’t have anything warm to wear.”

“First of all, Z, we live on Omega. It’s never cold out.” Nydo reminded her, knowing that it was for naught. “Secondly, if you did laundry once in awhile, you’d actually be able to _wear_ your clothes.”

Izzy smirked as lifted her travel mug full of coffee and took a quick sip. “Where would the fun be in that? Besides, I look good in your clothes. Better than you do, in fact.”

Nydo would have rolled his eyes if he didn’t secretly agree with her. Dammit. “You’ll be the death of me, Izzy.”

She laughed and leaned into him, her hand brushing against his chest sweetly. “Shut up and kiss me already. I’m going to be late.”

Groaning, he complied with her demand. At the very least, later that night, he’d get to remove his clothing from her body. That was always a plus. As their kiss ended, Nydo tucked a stray wave of blonde hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek for a moment before he pulled away. “Behave. I don’t want to get a call from Aria that you’ve blown something else up and need to be collected.”

Izzy rolled her eyes this time, knowing that Nydo didn’t mean what he was saying. “That’s the fun in it, though, isn’t it?”

He chuckled as she bounced out of the kitchen. One day, she’d get them both in trouble, but he enjoyed every moment of it.


End file.
